Small Miracles
by xSomethingElsex
Summary: One night, three years after the war, Tris gets drunk and sleeps with a certain leader. She ends things with Four and finds out something interesting about him. Tris' drunken night leads to a little miracle that said leader will have to step up and help with. This is an Eris story. I don't own anything, all rights go to Veronica Roth. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story and I don't really know how this is going to go so I would really appreciate some feedback as long as it isn't any nasty comments. If you don't like it then get over it but if you do feel free to let me know. I really hope you guys like this.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _September 21st 2157_

Groaning, I roll over and hit something hard.

 _"What the fuck?"_ I whisper to myself.

My brain hurts and it's too hard to think right now so I make my way out of bed and go to the bathroom. It's only then that I realise that none of my stuff is in here. This isn't my apartment.

 _"What the fuck?"_ I mutter again.

Walking out, I look into the bedroom and see a naked body in the bed. Those tattoos are definitely not Tobias'. Holy shit, it's Eric! What did I do?

Running back into the bathroom and locking the door, I start silently breaking down. I knew that I didn't love him anymore but that didn't mean I had to cheat on him. I don't know what to do.

Wiping my tears, I quietly walk out and put my clothes on and sneak out of his apartment and make my way to mine down the hall. How did this happen? All I remember from last night is having a few shots, Eric talking to me and then dancing with him.

I'm fucked. My relationship with Tobias is fucked, not that it wasn't already.

It's been just over three years since initiation finished, which means Tobias and I have been together for three years. Lately Tobias has been taking more and more shifts in the control room so I never get to see him and when I do, he is all grouchy and tired.

We started growing further and further apart once I decided to become a leader after the war with Jeanine. He didn't like the idea that I would be working closely with Eric because he is an 'assholey piece of shit', his words, not mine. Ever since I started as a leader, Tobias started getting all possessive and controlling, not letting me go to small get togethers the leaders had, because Eric would be there. He hates it when I talk to him. Tobias' controlling personality is one of the reasons I haven't moved in with him, I want to be able to have an out in case it ever gets too bad.

Tobias has never liked Eric, but ever since the war he has becoming increasingly nastier to him. Eric was the one who helped me save the city and shut down the system while Tobias was in the background fighting off some of the traitors trying to get in. He has been jealous of Eric because he wanted to be the one to save everyone.

Through training for leadership with Eric and working closely with him, we've become good friends and although he is still that tough, doesn't take bullshit leader I first met, he isn't that bad. Once you get past all the mean comments and intimidating glares he's actually a big softy, but he'd kill me if I told anyone that.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Once I showered and got ready for the day I made my way over to Tobias'. Which is where I find myself now, sitting on his couch, with a bag of clothes I kept at his place, waiting for him to get back from his 'early morning run' which is code for 'coming back from my secret girlfriends place'. Yeah I know he's been cheating on me for at least the past three months but I haven't been too fussed because I've been trying to end it with him since just before I figured it out.

I figured out that Tobias was cheating on me when he stopped touching me all the time and started having these 'early morning' runs and 'late shifts'. I also saw a hickey near his hip bone that he tried to hide from me one day. The only thing I haven't figured out is who.

After half an hour of waiting he finally comes through the door, he doesn't see me straight away and makes his way into his kitchen, then coming into the living room to sit down.

Finally, he notices me and he grimaces and then looks guilty. I must have had a grim expression on my face.

"Hey," he says quietly.

"Hey," I mutter back.

"How long have you been waiting here?" He asks.

"Only about half an hour, I, ah, need to talk to you about something." I'm getting nervous about my decision. I don't know how he will react.

"Oh god, you found out didn't you?" He groans. "I'm so sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you and then I started getting more shifts so I didn't see you as much and I didn't want to hurt you I promise but I ju-"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I cut him off, he was rambling too much.

He starts looking even guiltier, I think I know what he's talking about. I'm about to find out who he's been with.

"Well, ah, you see, I'm sorry I promise I never meant to hurt you. Can you please just not get angry until I explain?" He begs. I nod, telling him to go on.

"I've been cheating on you," he whispers guiltily. "I just didn't know how to tell you. I've been sitting on these feelings for so long and it just happened and I couldn't help it. I do love you I promise; I just love you more as a sister rather than a lover."

"I feel the same way," I tell him, taking his hand. "I also know about the cheating but I'm not mad, just a little disappointed that you didn't tell me earlier. I've also been trying to figure out who she is, the girl who's captured your heart."

"I don't know how to tell you this but, um, it's not a girl." He whispers so low I can barely hear him. Did he just say it's not a girl?

"Okay, well that's fine but who is it?" I ask, trying to mask the surprise in my voice.

"It's Holden. You remember him?" He asks. "He was in the initiation class the year after yours, he's from Amity."

Holden was one of the surprising ones; he did what I did and jumped up the ranks slowly to a good position. I think he was fourth. The thing I'm still trying to get past is the fact that Tobias is gay, like why the hell did he stay with me the past three years?

"Can you just tell me why you stayed with me for so long? Why didn't you just end it the moment you realised you weren't interested in me?" I question.

He takes a minute to get his answer.

"It was because I was scared, I didn't know how you would react or how anyone else would react. I mean we are a power couple around here." He mutters. "I did love you and I was attracted to you but that was before you filled out and got curves. Don't get me wrong, you have a nice body but it's just not what I'm attracted to."

So basically he liked when I had the body of a teenage boy.

"Okay, and were you planning on telling me anytime soon?" I inquire. "I mean, we are, or were, in a relationship."

"Yeah I was actually going to tell you this weekend, I had gotten the day off so we could spend time together and I would let you know. I didn't want to just drop it on you." At least he had a plan.

"Okay, but now I've got to tell you something." I mutter, taking my hand out of his and running it through my hair. "I'm sorry, I really am. I was drunk and I didn't mean for it to happen it just did."

"Can you just tell me because I'm starting to worry?" He begs.

"I had too many drinks last night and I don't remember much but I slept with Eric and I didn't mean to because I wanted to end us first before I did anything with anyone. I'm sorry." I mumble.

"Tris, it's okay. I saw you on the monitor last night with him. I'm not mad." His reassurances lessen the guilt but its still there, I don't think it is going to go away anytime soon.

"Thank you and I'm so sorry." I jump up and hug him.

"It's okay Tris. We both stuffed up and if we were any normal couple we would have been screaming and throwing things at each other, but we're not." He says.

"So do you think we can stay friends?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think we can stay friends. You've felt more like a sister to me for a while and it'd be nice if we finally could act like that." He suggests.

"That would be really nice," I say. "So, when are you going to go public with Holden?"

He blushes and doesn't try to fight the big smile on his face.

"We were thinking of going public a few weeks after I ended it with you."

"I think it's nice that you two can be like this, and you know what? If anyone gives you a hard time about it, then you can count on me to stick up for you." I promise him.

 **Well there it is. If this goes well I should be posting regularly. Feel free to correct me if I've made any mistakes. Thank you x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter. So for the first few chapters I think I'm going to be posting them more frequently and then I will start posting them once a week, but I'll let you know when that happens. Also, thanks for all the positive reviews guys x**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _September 22_ _nd_ _2157_

I walk into the cafeteria like it's any other day, and really, it is. Grabbing some food, I make my way over to the table with my friends and wait for Tobias to get here, we're going to tell them today.

Ten minutes later Tobias sits down next to me and begins eating. Well here goes nothing.

"Hey guys, we've got to tell you something." I say, everyone quiets down.

"You're pregnant! No, You're getting married?" Christina blurts out.

"No Chris, we're not having a baby or getting married. We, sorta decided to end our relationship." Tobias states quickly. It looks like he's in more of a rush to get it out of the way than I am. All we're waiting on is Christina's explosion.

"WHAT? WHY?" Yep, there it is. "What do you mean you have ended it? You two were perfect together, you're like the power couple of Dauntless though. You can't end it."

She looks more upset about this than we were. Well we weren't upset at all, we were actually happy about it.

"Chris, we both lost feelings for each other, we feel more like siblings than lovers." I explain, "I guess it was just the abnegation in us that pushed us together because it was what we were most comfortable with, but we've changed now. I still love him and I always will, I'm just not _in love_ with him."

"Guys," Chris whines, "you're the worst! Now I have to throw out all your wedding plans. It took forever to plan."

"I'm sorry, but what? What wedding?" Tobias asks. She starts looking guiltier and guiltier.

"Well, you see, I kind of, sorta organised most of your wedding for you when you were going to get married. I like ordered the cake to be made a few days before whatever date you picked, I planned flowers, I planned everything but the location and the dress. I'm sorry but I got excited."

"Well fuck." I breathe out. "Have fun cancelling all of that."

Standing up I bid goodbye and make my way to my office, I have a lot of work to do today seeing as I didn't come in and do anything yesterday.

Walking into my office, I find a very new and neat stack of folders that weren't there last time I was in. Picking them up I notice they are for the upcoming initiation, it starts in two weeks and being the youngest leader I get to oversee it. Oh goodie. I've been doing it the past two years and it is not as fun as Eric made it seem my year.

Oh shit, Eric. What am I going to do about him? Maybe I can just avoid him for the rest of forever. Nope I can't do that can I? He just has to be head leader.

Eric became head leader once it was made known that Max was part of Jeanine's war, he was then executed for his crimes, and a man named Amar became another leader after Harrison was discovered dead in his office.

Amar was thought to be dead although it was proved that Eric helped him fake his death and he had been hiding out in Amity for the past four years. He came back after Max and Jeanine's plans were ruined.

A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. Looking up to find Eric I internally panic, what am I going to say to him? What is he going to say? Is he going to give hell? Instead, he just waltz's in and takes a seat oblivious to my internal freaking out.

"Hey Stiff. Would you be able to tell me what happened the other night?" He asks with a smirk. "Because I can't remember a thing and I woke up to find myself naked."

If he can't remember maybe that's a good thing. I can just tell him I dropped him home or something.

"Well, I, ah, only really remember parts of that night. We drank and danced. I think you had too much because I remember trying to get you to your room and dumping you on your bed, then going home." I say carefully so I don't slip up. "Although I don't know how you got naked."

"Oh thank god, so we didn't have sex, did we?" He asks like it's a bad thing.

"No. We didn't. Am I really the undesirable that you wouldn't want to sleep with me?" Well don't I feel great.

He just growls at me and walks out. No insult or compliment from him. Just a growl.

Instead of doing anything about Eric I just go back to looking at the folders about this year's initiation. We're changing the cutting system to thirteen instead of ten and if anything happens to an initiate it doesn't change the ranks, so if an initiate is to die or drop out the people who were already getting cut will still get cut. There isn't anyway to save them once they've been cut.

We're making the initiation longer for the first physical part so the initiates have more time to train rather than a week of little experience. So instead of initiation going for three weeks it will go for six. Four weeks for physical, one for practicing singular fears and one for practicing in a trainer's fear landscape, as well as a couple of days to themselves before the final test.

We aren't changing the conceding rule but we are making it clear that once the opponent is down and can't get back up the other fighter has to back off immediately otherwise they will have points taken off their rank. We are also making it known that cowardice is not tolerated.

The point system for the ranks is changing as well. Points will be given to the initiates when they show that they can work in a team and have no problem helping other initiates out. If an initiate attacks another outside of training, that initiate will lose points and move down the ranks. The reason this is being done is to make sure Dauntless knows how to work in teams, it makes it so that once they have made it through they will have it ingrained in them that this faction is about protecting and helping those that are too weak to help themselves. This teaches the members to not practice being a coward, Dauntless is brave and we are always willing to helping each other.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Finishing off all my paperwork for today and yesterday I notice that I've missed lunch and its time for dinner, so I pack my work away and make my way to the cafeteria.

I'm half way through my food when all my friends join me and I notice Christina practically jumping out of her seat.

"What is it Chris?" I sigh.

She squeals and shoves her hand in my face, "Will proposed!" She practically shouts.

I jump up and give her and Will massive hugs asking them when and how it happened.

"Well, we both had the day off today and he asked me if I wanted to explore one of the abandoned buildings and I said yes so when I got there he covered my eyes and we went inside and when he let me see it was amazing." She said all in one breath, "There were little lights and candles everywhere and then he put on some music. We sat and had a picnic and just before we were about to leave he asked me and I said yes. It was so romantic."

We all give them our congratulations and I tell Chris to use everything she picked out for mine and Tobias' 'upcoming wedding' knowing that what she picked would most likely have been for her instead of us.

Almost every time I see Will, he reminds me of the time I lost my mother in the war. He was one of the mindless drones that attacked us, my mother was telling me to just shoot him but I couldn't, he was my friend so I shot him in the shoulder so he would be out of action not dead. The wound was fatal but it wasn't pretty either, it took him a while to gain use back in his right arm because I had severed most of his shoulder muscle.

Christina and Will forgave me straight away but I still felt guilty for a long time.

Towards the end of dinner Eric made an appearance out our table.

"What do you want Eric?" I sighed.

"Well Stiff, I just wanted to let you know that you and I will be going to the monthly council meeting tomorrow instead of Amar, he's sick." He tells me smugly. It's like he makes it his life's mission to piss me off.

"Okay, I'll be there bright and early tomorrow morning." I grumble out and he stalks off. I hate waking up early for these meetings. Usually we just videoconference all the factions every week, we only have one in person meeting every month and each one is held at one of the factions, this one is in Abnegation.

This means I have to see my father, its always hard to be around him because I can't run up and hug him and be a normal family because it is 'unprofessional'. My father hasn't been the same since my mother died. We almost lost him too in the war but Marcus Eaton pushed him out of the way and got shot instead, my father only got a bullet to his left arm rather than his heart. When Marcus died my father stepped up and was made head of the council.

"Well guys, I'm off. Got an early start tomorrow. Night." I tell them.

When I get to my door I feel eyes burning into my back. I turn around and find Eric at his door staring straight at me, when he notices he's been caught he just glares and goes into his apartment.

Well okay. And here I thought we were getting along. With him, every time we take one step forward in our friendship, we end up taking two step back because he's moodier than a teenage girl.

I'm too tired for his shit, I'll deal with him later.

 **I will be posting the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow, depending on when I have time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _November 12_ _th_ _2157_

It's been almost two months since that night Eric and I slept together. He claims he doesn't remember a thing, so I just told him that we got drunk and danced then I took him back to his place and dumped him on his bed. I don't remember much of that night either but I know we definitely slept together.

How am I sure about this? Its because of what the people in the infirmary have been trying to convince me of for the past twenty minutes.

About two hours ago I was in the middle of a leaders meeting, going over the reports for the initiates that are getting ready to go through their final fear landscapes this year, and I fainted. I fainted in front of all the other leaders.

So here I am after a spontaneous, two-hour nap, in the infirmary having Marlene try to convince me of the results of a blood test they did while I was asleep. I'm refusing to believe her even after twenty minutes of her explaining the solid evidence.

"Tris," she sighs, "how about we do an ultrasound to prove it?"

"Yeah, whatever. The only thing it won't prove is that I'm pregnant. Because I'm not." I'm almost shouting.

"Tris! I'm going to need you to calm down, lay back and lift your shirt." Marlene demands softly.

"Okay this is going to be cold." She says once she has the machine set up. She squirts the cold jelly on my _empty_ stomach and moves a wand around looking for a non-existent heartbeat.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Fills the room and I look over at Marlene with wide eyes. She was right.

"Oh my god," I mutter with tears in my eyes. "That's my baby."

"Do you believe me now Tris? You look to be around seven weeks." She tells me.

"Seven weeks and three days." I reply, not taking my eyes of the monitor.

"How do you know the exact time?" She asks.

"Because seven weeks and three days ago was the last time I had sex and I hadn't had sex for about four months before that." I tell her.

"Tris, I'm going to print a few pictures off for you and then I'll need to take your weight and some measurements, as well as your blood pressure. If that's okay, of course." She hands me some paper towel.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine." I say wiping the gel off.

"Well Tris, it looks like your baby will be due around June 28th next year." She hands me my ultrasound pictures and then she weighs me and takes my measurements.

Once we're done Marlene takes me to the front desk and asks for my pregnancy medications and I sign myself out and leave.

The second I walk in the door to my apartment I collapse on the couch. This day has exhausted me, I have so many questions and I don't know what I'm going to do.

Am I going to tell Eric? Am I going to be able to raise this baby alone? Will I still be able to be a leader? What am I going to tell people? Can I even afford this?

Before I stress myself out too much I decide to sleep all my problems away for the next couple of hours.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

I wake to a banging on my door and slowly get up to see who the hell wants to bug me now.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming! Shut up!" I yell.

I swing open the door ready to yell at whoever is at the door and it reveals Tobias. I automatically relax and offer for him to come in.

"So, what are you doing here at nine o'clock at night Tobias?" I ask sleepily.

"I heard you were in the infirmary today, I just wanted to see if you are okay." He says gently. "So, are you okay?"

I just nod my head but I don't look at him.

"Tris, what's going on? You know I can tell when you're lying." He states.

Instead of answering I just break down in tears and he comes over and comforts me and lets me cry. After I'm done, he asks me again what's wrong and I tell him that I'm pregnant and that I don't know what to do. I tell him that I'm scared to do this alone.

"It's not mine, is it?" He asks after a while.

"No," I chuckle tiredly, "it's not yours. We haven't had sex in over six months Tobias, I'm almost two months."

"Holy shit." He mutters.

"Holy shit Tris! It's Eric's isn't it?" He asks loudly.

"Yeah it is and I don't know if I should tell him. And if I do tell him, what do I do if he doesn't want it?" I question him desperately. At the moment it feels like he has all the answers.

"I don't know Tris, I don't know how he would react but what I do know is that I'm going to be the best uncle in the world and you will never have to raise this child alone because you will always have people around you. Your child will always have someone to look up to no matter what Eric says." Tobias states proudly.

"Thank you," I say through the tears, "you have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you."

He spends most of that night asking me questions and trying to keep my mind off of all the bad stuff that could happen.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

 _November 20th 2157_

It's been a week since I found out I'm pregnant and I still don't know how to tell Eric. What I do know is that I'm going to have to tell him soon because he wants me to lead a raid in a Factionless building tomorrow. They've taken two girls hostage in exchange for more food and clothes. There is no way I'm willing to put my baby in danger but he's not going to take any bullshit excuse I give him.

I knock on his office door and hear a faint 'enter', so I make my way in a sit down waiting for him to be done his paperwork.

"Yes Stiff, what is it?" He asks tiredly. I sit there contemplating how I'm going to do this. "What is it? I don't have all day."

"I can't go on the raid tomorrow." I state quietly. "I have medical problems."

Yeah, I know. I'm a wimp.

"Look Stiff, you can't just make up excuses when you don't want to do something. We are Dauntless and we are all about protecting others lives." He exclaims angrily.

"Yeah well I am protecting a life." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that, Stiff?" He asks mockingly. I swear he hears everything.

"I said I am trying to protect a life." I shout without thinking. Dammit.

"Yeah, yours because you're 'sick'," he growls. "I don't care what your problem is, you are going on this raid!"

"No. I'm not going because I wont put my baby's life in danger like that. So yeah, I am trying to save and protect another life. If you don't care about that, then I quit." I yell at him, then storm out of his office. I'm pretty sure all of Dauntless heard me.

I slam my office door and start packing up my desk in a rage, wiping away traitorous tears.

"Goddamn hormones." I mutter.

In the middle of my rage fest I begin to get nauseous, so I run out off my office and down the hall to the bathroom, on the way running into Eric.

"Uuugh sorry." I mutter while running. I make it just in time for the toilet bowl to receive my breakfast.

I feel hands holding back my hair and rubbing my back as I heave into the toilet.

"Fucking morning sickness," I grumble. Washing my hands and rinsing my mouth out I turn to thank who ever helped me, only to find out it's Eric.

"What are you doing in here?" I growl.

"You looked like you needed help, so I helped. You're welcome." He says sarcastically.

"Yeah well, thanks for the help." I reply. "I'll be off now, got to finish packing my office."

"Stiff. Sorry Tris," he says when I glare at him. "Just get your ass back in my office."

I grumble as I make my way to his office and take a seat.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me why you didn't let me know as soon as you found out?" Whatever asshole.

"I didn't know how," I whisper. "I've been trying to make sense of this for the past week."

"Tris, I'm going to need to get some information for emergencies." He states. "It's just in case you have an accident while working."

"Yeah okay, fine. Ask whatever you want." I mutter.

"Okay so how far along are you?" He asks.

"Eight weeks, four days. I'm due around June 28th." I tell him.

"Alright, and who is the father? We need to be able to contact him." I hear him mutter something about 'poor guy' under his breath.

Well fuck now I can't tell him, he probably won't even accept it's his kid.

"Yeah, well about that. I've sort of only slept with one person in the past six or so months, but I don't think he remembers the night. Not that I do either, but he doesn't know about the baby." I explain.

"Well Tris, I think you should tell him. He might like to know if he's going to be a father." He states rather harshly.

"I don't know how. How the hell would you react if you found out that you were going to be a dad huh? How that hell do you tell someone that? Do I just go up to him a say 'hey Eric, I know you probably won't remember this but we slept together, so now you're going to be a dad. Congrats'? Do I say that?" I yell, before realizing my mistake. I clamp my hand over my mouth. "Oh shit."

I just said that to Eric. Oh fuck I'm dead. He's not going to react well to this. I just told him he's going to be a dad without preparing for it. I'm doomed. I'm gonna die.

I just sit down in a chair, defeated.

"What did you just say?" He asks in a deadly calm voice.

"Oh shit." I squeak out.

"Did you just say I'm going to be a dad?" he starts pacing behind his desk. "That you're having my kid? When?"

"The night we went out drinking together eight weeks and four days ago," I say in a tiny voice. "I'm sorry."

I rush out of his office, not looking back.

 **That's the third chapter done. I'll have the next one up probably tomorrow afternoon.**


End file.
